1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectors and control methods.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2007-219217 describes a method for inputting instruction information showing an enhancing instruction to enhance part of an image, enhancing the part according to an instruction content based on the instruction information, and projecting a zoom image which is an image obtained by enlarging a region including the above part.
However, the above-described method is a method for enlarging part of an image, and the size of the whole image does not change. For example, when the user additionally displays a new individual image in addition to the existing individual image, it is desirable to display the new individual image in an empty space created as a result of the size of the whole image having been enlarged. However, with the above-described method, it is impossible to perform such display.